The Darkest World
Inspired by CreepyPasta "Self Preservation" Chapter 1: December 5th, 2018 "Adam, you're going to be late for school!" yelled Felicia. God did I hate those words. I ran downstairs and had messed up hair and all sorts of flaws. I could remember forgetting to brush my teeth and put deodorant also. If only I had not slept late over that assignment. "Forget it your going to have to fix it when we get there." Felicia said. "Maybe if we did not have to go so early..." I muttered. I'm getting tired of having to do this routine. About three months before, the news reported of a meteor striking somewhere in the south west of the United States. Astrologist and and many who were interested came to there over amazement. Two weeks after that, there was a report on all who lived around the area, hospitalized. Conspiracies, quarantine, and other things I did not understand sprewed up out of nowhere. That is when, I believe, a Chinese scientist discovered a breakthrough. Feeding off insects. During that time it gave the situation a grace period. Moving on, me and Felicia eventually made it to the school. I could see men covered in all sorts of clothing with weapons. It scared me, of what this could mean at the time. "Adam, remember, we have a curfew now, you can not go dilly dallying around town." Felicia states. Felicia was always the one trying to get ahead of herself and make me look dumb. She was in 12th grade while I was in 10th. I just wanted to jab her in the face at that point. I continued onto my classes and as usual, learning, learning while we should be protecting ourselves of what was going to come up of this. Going back to the story of this disease, it was discovered that the meteor contained alien bacteria, in which people suffered the same symptoms of decomposition. I went home just like Felicia told me. Felicia had to stay late since she was part of the varsity debate team. I decided to cool myself lunch in the mean time. I really do not the trust they provide us in our school. It's more something that came out of someone then put into. Eventually, Felicia came home and she brought a "friend," Jason. I knew Jason was more than a friend to her. We usually hang out and go biking. Ever since this plague however, we couldn't do anything. Jason and Felicia went upstairs and had their little make out session and I decided to entertain myself, I decided to watch the television. "No, No, No." I kept repeating till I found my most reliable news station, Today of 2018. I had just got to a breaking news article of a reported case of many casualties over the decomposition epidemic. I was starting to worry about this. What if this reaches to our part of the state? What if the air gets infected? What if, I get infected? Chapter 2: December 9th, 2018. My Birthday I woke up to excitement and joy when I noticed it was my birthday. I ran downstairs to see if there were any surprises. To my surprise, my mom and my sister were there. They had a birthday cake, 2 presents, and balloons. I was finally turning sixteen and I was all in joy. Today was a Saturday so that meant there were no classes today, which meant I can relax on the most perfect day of my life. I did not expect what was going to happen next. I went up to the politics on the television and found something shocking. The headline stated, "All travel is now suspended to prevent spread world wide." I wanted to do more research on this plague till I can fully assure. I turned on my sister's computer and searched for this disease. This disease is known as "XC7-734" as its birth name. For "slang" term, it is "Evolution's Anarchist," or "Dead Man's disease." I don't know how long I stayed on the computer for, but when I checked the clock it was 4:24 A.M. I did not feel like going to sleep at the time so I decided to go and open my long waited for presents. One of the gifts was a book known as, "Moby Dick," and the other was from my father. I have not even talked to my father in a while and I did not know what surprise he would give me. When I checked, it was a Swiss army knife. When I felt the handle, it was really cold and soft. I could see my face on the blade, looking surprised. I admired it for another three minutes and I put it away and decided to watch TV in case of any new headlines. I watched it for at least thirty minutes until I saw a headline for a shocking discovery. There was a notice of infected citizens eating larger portions of animals such as rabbits and deer. I was disgusted of what this was coming to. I let that temper off and then went to bed. It was the only way to delay the bacteria anyway. Chapter 3: Beginning December 13th, 2018 I felt a little light-headed this morning. I stayed up till 11 P.M. last night. I wish I knew better at the time. I started getting ready for the wasteland I call school. Felicia was standing by the door as I walked down the stairs. We walked to school but however on our way, I saw a crowd of people surrounding what I'm guessing is a man on the floor. They used profanity and words even out of my vocabulary. Curiosity got the best of me and I noticed the man was leaning down on the floor, crying. I did not want to get into anyone's way and so I continued onto school and then I had to notice that there were fewer children today. However, some parents can be more tricky than others. The school had changed the schedule today. I had my classes changed and my Algebra and Biology class was missing from the paper provided by the school. My first class was World History but we had a new substitute named Mr. Simon. Our original one was Mr. Tizzano and he was fine and great yesterday. From what I guessed he might of stayed home today. I was just finishing the 20th question of the worksheet given and a announcement came on for a school lockdown. For a lockdown, our procedure was to hide and not be exposed. Such as if a shooter was coming into the school. The announcement was a little cut short by static, but I'm sure this was just procedures if the real thing actually did happen. Of course, we turned off the light and acted like we were not there. I remember when I was young I was always say why not go for the exit or break a window? So immature of me, but hey I was in 6th grade. All I could hear was my fellow peers whispering and breathing. Suddenly, A loud banging could be heard outside and glass breaking. One student accidentally shrieked with terror. What could be going on? An actual shooting? Robbery? Mob of citizens? I got my answer when one of the them charged the door. "Oh my god!" One of my classmates said. We were all wondering what just broke in to our classroom. I took a quick glimpse at the entrance. I had to take a longer look however, because what I saw was unreal. The thing was like a person, but more, disgusting. Some of its entrails were showing and its skin was rotting. What kind of sick joke is this!? Suddenly, the thing pinned our substitute down and started chewing on his skin, and it didn't end there. The thing ate Mr. Simon's face off. He was screaming in terror as the creature apologized as if they knew what it was doing, but could not help themselves. We all yelled and ran, not realizing what we just caused. We ran into five other of them and they started walking after my classmates. "Just one bite... please..." One of the decomposed freaks said. Rarely anyone was in the streets. Some people were closing their doors and shutting their windows. Screaming and Gun shots can be heard from inside some of the buildings. What did I get myself into? I ran for my home as fast I could before any of the demon spawns can get me. "Mom?! Mom are you here?!" No response. I looked all over. Kitchen, bathroom, everywhere except her bedroom. I opened the door. "Mom?" Chapter 4: December 16th, 2018 I cried at the sight of what I saw. Her face was completely blown off by a shotgun laying next to her. I did not know what to think of it. How could this happen? Felicia heard of the news too and came home few minutes I came back in the last log. She too cried as much as me when she noticed the corpse on the bed of our now rested mother. Nothing good was going to come out of it. We turned on the news to see of anything new going on. We kept it on day and night from that point on. There were reported cases of cannibalism all around. Even worldwide too, they failed to keep it in America. They also reported that, that this would be the last news broadcast. Felicia and I have held up safety in our home and no infected person had come to us. I do not know my father's whereabouts however. He may be in the epidemic solution also. He hasn't been home for two weeks during that time and I get worried sometimes. Every time I do however I have someone to comfort me such as Felicia. I'm pretty sure my dad is fine. At least, then I thought my dad was fine. To help us, I know later on there should be a evacuation point. We just need to hold out for a couple of more days, but we didn't go grocery shopping this week and were running low of supplies. That night, I was planning on scavenging food from the local 711 or Dunkin Donuts. Hopefully there will be something to eat, because I do not want to end up eating human flesh at the end of my days. Tomorrow I will go, right now we have to sleep. Chapter 5 December 17th, 2018 It was a blissful night with no worries. I got dressed up for today and got ready as usual. The whole town is silent from the undead roaming the streets. I had a thought, maybe it would be safer if I went off with a gun or a bat. Of course my dad had the weapon stocked on his wall but that was meant for Felicia. Whatever, I am going to exaggerate. I am just going to bring a machete. I went to the basement and pulled it out of my pocket. Alright, Adam you have to be brave, I thought to myself. All I had to do was scavenge some food and go back home. "Make sure you avoid these things, I don't want to lose you." Said Felicia. I breathed heavily and walked outside. There were a few decomposed bodies every now and then, but the travel to Main Street wasn't bad until I encountered a infected. It stared at me with dead eyes and I was in fear holding the machete with both hands. It ran after me and I tried to slice it as much as I could. I noticed a bunch of blood splattered on me when it was finally dead. Thankfully I knew how to defend myself. I eventually got a week's worth of food and supplies and headed home. On my way home however, I think I saw Jason. Jason was looking through the window of a Spanish Restaurant and he is probably still alive. Maybe I was just hallucinating, but I had to see someday if it was true. I made it home and we had dinner with our new food. I'm pretty we can survive long enough to be rescued. As Felicia and I ate, we heard a knock. We immediately hid as Felicia checked who it was. Felicia turned white and says "It's... Jason..." Adam wanted to make sure and it was true. They opened the door for him. "Guys! I'm really glad to see you." As he hugged Felicia. Something wasn't right with him, he was acting strange. He had messed up hair, pale skin, he looked weird. I didn't want to be rude and say something, so I just let him stay there. "I'm so good to see you." Felicia said as he smiled. I was good friends with this guy for eight years, I'm pretty sure I can trust him. He doesn't really look infected. I just hope he does not stay around for too long, I mean, what if he eats the food that WE need? What if he does something that will attract the infected? What if, he is infected? Chapter 6: December 20th, 2018 We all sat down at the table as we are dinner. I looked at Jason and now he looks stranger. He looked more homeless and he sometimes stutters. I couldn't really explain why but I knew something was fishy. After dinner, Jason immediately went upstairs. Felicia collected the plates and began to wash them. Curiosity fortunately hit me and I quietly followed him to where he was going. I followed the trail of mumbling coming from the bathroom, "Just one more..." He says as he pulls out a tooth. I was speechless when I opened the door. I was shocked. What was I supposed to do. A lot of questions boggled through my mind. I had no choice but to confront him. "You have the infection." I said. Jason sighs and looks at me. "Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you or Felicia." He replied. "How can we really know that till you're fully developed?" I ask. Jason gives me a look I knew was threatening. "Listen, if you tell her, she won't listen to you and I will tell her you're infected" Jason said. I was in shock that my partner would blackmail me like this. "How could you do such a thing?" I said. "Listen, I want to live, and even if I'm infected I will do anything to last, now if you stay out of my way you'll be fine." Jason said. I go in a full rage and leave the room. I had a sudden rapid feeling Jason was going to do something devious to me or my sister if I do not do something about it. Something had to be find before it was too late. Should we leave him when evacuation comes? Should we just kill him? Ideas had to be made into plans. Soon. I love my sister and I need to protect her. I told Felicia in privately about it and believe or not, she believed me. However, Jason is now the big guy in the house and now we may be in a house with a insane infected person. Jason may have overheard the conversation. That's when the night begins. I will let go of this infected, pig. Chapter 7: December 20th, The Night Felicia went to sleep in my room tonight and I was getting ready for Jason's attack. I can't trust that guy anymore. He really is starting to freak me out. He pulled out his tooth right in front of me. It was like pulling out carrots. I need to remember that next time there is an infected roaming my house. I prepared by finding a way to hide and kill him. It was 5 A.M., and I hear footsteps outside the door. I hid in the closet ready to end Jason. The footstep became louder with every step he took. It took seconds for Jason to slowly came in. Jason knew he has to do what he planned because the secret is out. He will do anything to live. I never thought him like this. He was such a good friend back then. We would go swimming every now and then and have so much fun. I knew what I had to do. Especially with him going out with my sister. I didn't even know he would murder the girl he loved. Jason slowly got towards my bed where Felicia was sleeping. Jason had a kitchen knife In hand. My heart was pounding as he got closer. "This will be quick..." Jason said as he smiled. He threw back his hand and I immediately ran for him. I tackled him to the floor and his knife dropped from his hand. Jason struggled to get back while I tried to grab the knife. Jason pushes me to the ground and got up. Felicia woke up in shock from the fall and screamed. Jason got his knife and ran towards her. I immediately gripped his foot and twisted it. I heard a loud, uncomfortable crack as he hit the ground. I got his knife. "How could you?" I said it with sadness. "I have to do it." Jason whispered. I stared at him for a few moments and then, did what I had to do. Jason later was there as his blood puddled around him. I stared at him in despair. Felicia stared at me in fear. "What did you do?" Felicia said. I looked back at her and said "He was going to kill you."I said. Jason stood there looking up at the ceiling permanently. I knelt down and looked at him. I had a gloomy face as I looked down on the soul. "Let's go to sleep." I said. I knew what I had done. I did not want to go into a moment. Just not now. Chapter 8: Christmas The next morning, Felicia wakes up, trying to forget what happened the other night. I was still sleeping during the time, she was cooking breakfast. The body of Jason was still there, but I was planning on throwing the body out soon anyways. At around 11:45 A.M. I started waking up. I was checking the calendar just to remember the good memories of before. Oh yeah, today is Christmas. What could have been, the most wonderful time of the year. I remember last year. I was with my family and we were all eating turkey and our hot chocolate was served. We were the kind of family that stayed up till midnight to open our presents. I got so many great gifts during the time, I just can not remember what exactly. Felicia seemed to have gotten over the fact that Jason was killed by me. I was thankful that she was not mad at me. Felicia and I happily ate breakfast together and I did the same routine as usual, checking around the house. Of course, there has been no sign of a rescue team yet. However, I know there will be one. They just have to come back to this town, they could have not forgotten us. I needed to start focusing on keeping this house away from the infected however. I will not die just yet. To calm myself down, I decided to play the violin that was behind my mirror in my bedroom. Of course, I have not played it in months. I thought of a song to play and I saw a sheet of music in the violin case. It was awfully strange, considering I do not remember putting a sheet of music in my case. I put it in both hands and the title read in some foreign language. The music language seemed to nice. I did my violin stance and started playing. The music started slow, but then started getting faster as the sheet goes. However, it felt depressing playing that song. It made me think for a while of what has the world come to. Shootings, apocalypse, war, sickness. All these thoughts boggled my mind. I mean, why would earth become such a dark prison? After playing the violin over and over with the song, I stopped playing and sat down for a minute. "These thoughts..." I said. Felicia walked in and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yes I am fine." I said. "Well, we're almost out of supplies, I just wanted to let you know you may have to go hunting tomorrow." Felicia stated I nodded and she walked away. For some reason she has been a lot more quiet lately. It's as if she is depressed. I would go and talk to her about it, but I do not want to bother her. Chapter 9 I lost track of dates and now I only remember few of what happened in a regular life. Felicia today was pale and was again, depressed. What has happened to her? Has she become sad over something I do not remember? Was it because of Jason? How could that possibly screw up her mind? Is she loosing her state of mind or something? Could she possibly be losing her consumption of food. I tried talking to her but she would always ignore me and walk away. Sometimes I can hear her moaning. During lunch she left most of her food on the plate and went to sit down on the couch. What is gone up with my sister? I tried to sit down with her and talk to her. "Felicia, are you okay?" I asked She responded with looking downwards and a silent moan. "I understand that times have gotten tough, but we need to keep on moving on." She still looks downward. "I will just... let you sit alone and think for a while." I said as I stood up and left. I went to my bedroom and I looked up at the ceiling to think more of what is going on. What could I have done to make her like this. I eventually dozed off after thinking for a while and when I woke up It was around 9 P.M. from what I believed. I went to check of Felicia and she was still, at the couch. At this point I am getting really worried about her. I think, I am getting to a conclusion. Yes, I believe the worst possible thing has happened to her. She is infected. I had a feeling she was. The other day; while we were eating, she coughed and I remember something popping out of her mouth. When she was sleeping, I searched for it. It was a tooth. A canine to be exact. How could she not tell me? She is driving me crazy with this. Chapter 10 I- I do not know where Felicia has gone. She has disappeared. I could not sleep for the past week. I forgot this journal existed. I left her food for her on the table if she ever came back. She has not come back since. The food has gotten rotten since then. Ever since she disappeared, I have not went outside to go search for food. What keeps me awake is my stomach growling and the fear of Felicia coming back with a taste of meat. Could she be hiding in the house? Of course, I would never suspect that. We have not played Hide & Seek in forever. Why would she be hiding? Has she gone out for supplies? No, she would not take that long. I am going to search the basement. I am bringing my journal with me. Ah, my arm hurts so much, I do not know why. The stairs are so dusty, I have not been down here ever since, well I cannot remember. I went downstairs and surprisingly, the lightbulb turned on. Out of habit I switched the light because it was so dark. I called out Felicia's name a couple of times and there was no response. Something caught my eye however. A noose. Yes, those ropes that are tied in a knot. It's so, perfect. It is so well done. There is a chair under the noose. Oh wonderful. This is great. I am going to go explore it. I am going to leave my journal on the side, hopefully Felicia will find me and join me in exploring it. Oh boy, do I hear footsteps? That must be her, she is coming down now. Wait, it's four people! They are banging on the door right now. I will be right there! I will be right back, and I will right down the wonderful play time. This book was found on a cardboard box, the investigation was left with the boy Adam successfully committing suicide by hanging himself. Four infected people are dead on the floor with wounds on their backs. It is unknown how the wounds were inflicted. Felicia never existed. Due to the mental disability Adam had, he had a replication of his predicted sister. Adam was meant to have a sister three years ago, but his mother has a miscarriage. The mother had passed away also. Jason also never existed and was his masculine form of himself. The plague still roams and the evacuation teams has caught barely and survivors. This is the end of the investigation and will be posted in police files when the epidemic is clear. Category:Science Category:Mental Illness